13 Kwietnia 2001
thumb|left 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Kawa czy herbata 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Rodzina Lwie Serce 11 - Tylko nie kuce - serial anim. 9.05 Jedyneczka - prog. dla dzieci 9.40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 10.00 Barnaby Jones 10 - serial USA 10.50 Rodzinny puchar 11.00 Lassie 17 - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.25 Czas relaksu 12.45 Plebania 55 - serial TVP 13.15 Cud narodzin 2/4 - film dok. 13.40 Mam sprawę 13.45 Szansa na życie 14.00 ABC reformy edukacji 14.05 Rodowody - Polskie młyny i wiatraki - Ocalić od zapomnienia 14.25 The lost secret - Lekcja 25 - język angielski dla średnio zaawansowanych 14.40 Spotkania z Syberią - Wierszyna - polska wieś na Syberii 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Powrót - reportaz Michała Bukojemskiego 16.00 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces - serial USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Plebania 56 - serial TVP 18.00 Dwadzieścia jeden - teleturniej 18.35 Garderoba damska 5 - serial 19.00 Wieczorynka - Kacper 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Święty Paweł 2 - film fab. 21.05 Transmisja Drogi Krzyżowej z Koloseum 22.40 Monitor Wiadomości 23.05 Sportowy flesz 23.15 Osaczona - film fab. USA 1.00 Kryptonim Delta - film USA 2.35 Biały bizon - film fab. USA 4:15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07:30 Dziennik krajowy 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Druga szansa; Second Chances; 1997 film fab. prod. USA 10:15 Cena ryzyka II; odc.3 Ognista pułapka; serial dok. prod. USA 10:45 Dobranoc, panie Tom; Goodnight Mr Tom; 1997 film fab. prod. angielskiej 12:30 Tajemniczy świat Machu Picchu; film animowany prod. USA 13:15 Fiesta w Barcelonie 13:35 Krzyżówka 13-latków - czyli Światowid; teleturniej 14:00 Zwierzakom na ratunek; odc.5 Orangutan na zakupach; serial prod.USA 14:25 Podróż znikąd; Miles From Nowhere; 1991 film obyczajowy prod. USA 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc.61-Osierocona miłość; serial TVP 17:15 Kocham Chrystusa 17:45 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 18:55 "Gdzie ja idę...Wy kiedyś pójdziecie.." 19:25 Magazyn teatralny 20:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 20:50 Dwójkomania 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:27 Pogoda 21:35 Małe kobietki; Little Women; 1994 film fab. prod. USA 23:35 Wojciech Kilar - MISSA PRO PACE; /stereo/ 01:05 Władca północy; Emperor of the North; 1973 film fab. prod. USA 03:10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.00 Bajki małego czarodzieja - film USA 7.30 Domek na skraju lasu 7.45 Domek na skraju lasu 8.05 Fakty poranne 8.15 Akta W - czyli sensacje sprzed lat 8.35 Królowa serc - film wenez. 9.00 Królowa serc - film wenez. 9.25 Książki z górnej półki 9.30 Integracja 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 W labiryncie - film pol. 10.30 Czas na bajkę - program dla dzieci 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Mike Hammer - prywatny detektyw - film USA 12.05 U siebie - At Home 12.35 Europa w zagrodzie 13.05 Świat cudów - film ang. 13.30 Przy kominku 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Projektantki - film USA 14.35 Klan 15.00 Sport na luzie 15.30 Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci 16.00 Muzyczna Wielkanoc w nowym tysiącleciu 16.55 Fakty Wrocław 17.30 Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 17.55 Animaniak - zapowiedź wydarzeń kulturalnych 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Czas kibica - program sportowy 18.30 Więcej kultury - Opowieść o Krzyżu Świętym 18.50 Czas na bajkę - program dla dzieci 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Marynia 21.00 Film 21.30 Fakty komentarze 21.45 Nabożeństwo wielkanocne - program ewangelicki 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Rozmowa dnia 22.35 Odrodzeni 0.10 Msza H - Moll J. S. Bach 1.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Casper 7.25 Polityczne graffiti 7.40 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial USA 8.35 Strażnik Teksasu - serial USA 9.30 Zbuntowany anioł - serial argent. 10.20 Fiorella 11.15 Słodka trucizna - serial brazyl. 12.05 Ręce, które leczą 12.35 Adam i Ewa - serial pol. 13.05 Disco Polo Live 14.05 Idź na całość 15.00 Pokemon 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Słoneczny patrol - serial USA 16.45 Strażnik Teksasu - serial USA 17.45 Fiorella 18.40 Informacje + Kurier TV 19.10 Zbuntowany anioł - serial argent. 20.00 Dwa światy 20.30 Adam i Ewa - serial pol. 21.00 Dzień, w którym umarł Chrystus - film USA 21.30 Losowanie Lotto i szczęśliwego numerka 23.30 Forteca - film USA 1.05 Elektroniczna zjawa - film USA 2.40 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left 5.45 Kropka nad i 6.00 Kamila 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Przeklęta miłość 7.50 Super świnka 8.15 Oliver Twist 8.40 Księżniczka Sissi 9.05 W 80 dni dookoła świata 9.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.00 Ananasy z mojej klasy 13.00 Super świnka 13.30 Oliver Twist 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi 14.20 W 80 dni dookoła świata 14.45 Krok za krokiem - serial USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.20 W niewoli uczuć 17.15 Big Brother - w cztery oczy 17.45 Telegra - psychozabawa 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad i 19.45 Sport, pogoda 20.00 Big Brother 20.50 Milionerzy 21.40 Kontakt - film USA 0.45 Big Brother - Extra 1.30 Ruchomy cel - film USA 3.05 Hamlet z. II - film USA-ang. 4.35 Nic straconego thumb|left 6.00 Muzyczny VIP 7.00 A kuku - prog. rozrywkowy 7.30 Muzyczne listy - prog. muz. 8.30 Super Mario Brothers 41 9.00 Saber Rider 10 - serial 9.30 Był sobie złodziej 12 - serial sensacyjno-kom. 10.20 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 22 - serial kom. USA 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich 63 11.15 Dwa światy - widowisko telewizyjne 11.30 Serial 12.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady 18 - serial kom. 12.30 Łowca przygód 7 - serial 13.25 A kuku - prog. rozrywkowy 13.55 Muzyczny VIP 14.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 15.45 Garfield 96 - serial anim. USA 16.15 Spiderman 10 - serial 16.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady 19 - serial kom. USA 17.15 Dwa światy 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Grace w opałach 15 - serial kom. USA 18.30 Pacific Blue 27 - serial policyjny USA 19.30 Jak Pan może, Panie doktorze? - serial kom. USA 20.00 Podejdź no do płota 21.00 Ojciec Joe - dramat, Irlandia-USA 22.45 Świat według Kiepskich 64 23.15 Dziennik 23.30 Dwa światy 0.15 Outsiderzy - dramat USA 2.05 Strefa P - mag. muzyczny thumb|left 6.00 Teledyski 6.05 Trzy razy Zofia 6.55 Odjazdowe kreskówki 7.55 Moje drugie ja 8.20 Izabella 9.10 Gra w przeboje 9.40 Śmiej się razem z nami 10.05 Nie do wiary 10.55 Medicopter 117 II 11.45 Klaun 12.35 Teleshopping 13.40 Izabella 14.25 Trzy razy Zofia 15.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Moje drugie ja 16.45 Medicopter 117 II 17.35 Komando Małolat 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 W akcji 19.30 Śmiej się razem z nami 20.00 Siły życia - film USA 21.45 Dżungla bezprawia - film USA 23.25 Szczury nadbrzeża 0.15 W akcji 0.40 Hotel De Love - komedia USA 2.10 Dżungla bezprawia - film USA 3.35 Teleshopping thumb|left|140px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.25 6.55 Giełda 7.30 Kariery i marzenia: Mia 7.45 Kawa czy herbata 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Złotopolscy 9.05 Trzy szalone zera 9.30 Klub Pana Rysia 10.00 Paweł i Gaweł 11.15 Droga krzyżowa - transmisja, widowisko poetycko-religijne zrealizowane na podst. wierszy Romana Kołakowskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Cysterski szlak: Sny o potędze 12.25 Triduum 13.10 Złotopolscy 13.40 Nasze śląskie kroszonki - reportaż 14.00 Refleksja z ks. M. Malińskim, cz. 1 - Przemijanie 14.05 Ars Organi: Organy w Pasymiu - reportaż 14.25 Refleksja z ks. M. Malińskim, cz. 2 - Cierpienie 14.30 Pascha u Kapucynów - reportaż 14.50 Refleksja z ks. M. Malińskim, cz. 3 - Śmierć 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Koncert w Katedrze Rzeszowskiej 16.15 Hity satelity 16.30 Droga, życie, miłość - reportaż 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Papierowy teatrzyk 17.50 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie 18.10 Misterium w Kalwarii - reportaż 18.35 Złotopolscy 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Zaczarowany Ołówek 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Twarze i maski 20.50 Totus tuus - Henryk Mikołaj Górecki 21.05 Transmisja Drogi Krzyżowej z Koloseum 22.35 Panorama 23.00 Porozmawiajmy 0.00 Czarna Madonna z Saint Louis - film dok. 0.20 Arvo Part Miserere 1.05 Tommaso Albinioni: Adagio 1.15 Zaczarowany Ołówek 1.30 Wiadomości 1.55 Sport 1.59 Pogoda 2.00 Złotopolscy 2.30 Twarze i maski 3.20 Hity satelity 3.35 Triduum - film dok. 4.15 Cysterski szlak: Sny o potędze 4.35 Czarna Madonna z Saint Louis 5.00 Panorama 5.20 Sport-telegram 5.30 Droga, życie, miłość - reportaż 6.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|75px 7.30 Pasmo dokumentów 8.15 Rodzina Straussów 8 - serial 9.05 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 9.20 Casper i przyjaciele 20 - serial 9.45 Powrót Dogtaniana 20 - serial 10.10 Dotyk anioła 22 - serial USA 11.00 Cudowne lata 19 - serial 11.30 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk-show 12.10 Rytm serca 8 - serial obycz. 13.00 Ulica zakochanych 19/100 - telenowela 13.50 Czarno-biały - rozmowa na tematy duchowe 14.10 Widzialne i niewidzialne - mag. 15.10 Casper i przyjaciele 20 - serial 15.40 Powrót Dogtaniania 20 - serial 16.10 Dzieje apostolskie 7 - serial 16.40 Ulica zakochanych 20/100 17.35 Remington Steele 12/94 - serial USA 18.30 Wydarzenia, pogoda 18.35 Cudowne lata 20 - serial 19.05 Dotyk anioła 23 - serial USA 20.00 Program dok. 21.30 Dzieje apostolskie 8 - serial 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Czarno-biały - rozmowa na tematy duchowe 23.00 Program dok. Eurosport 8.30 Kolarstwo: Wyścig dookoła Kraju Basków 9.30 Auto Mag 10.00 Łyżworolki: Zawody Wanadoo Roller w Paryżu 11.30 (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Wyścig dookoła Kraju Basków 13.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Estoril - ćwierćfinały 15.00 Kolarstwo: Wyścig dookoła Kraju Basków 16.15 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 3000 w Imola 17.00 (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Wyścig dookoła Kraju Basków 18.15 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 3000 w Imola 18.45 Eurosport News 19.00 One World/One Cup 20.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Amelia Island 21.30 Wschodnioazjatyckie sporty walki: Festiwal w Paryżu 23.00 Eurosport News 23.15 Ad Natura 0.15 Kolarstwo: Wyścig dookoła Kraju Basków 1.15 Eurosport News HBO 06:30 Totalna wojna (Boys Will Be Boys) familijny, USA 1999, 90 min., reż. Dom Deluise, wyk. Julie Hagerty, Randy Travis 08:10 Noe (Noah) familijny, USA 1998, 85 min., reż. Ken Kwapis, wyk. Tony Danza, Wallace Shawn 09:45 Doug i jego film (Doug's 1st Movie) animowany, USA 1999, 74 min., reż. Maurice Joyce 11:10 Kruchy jak lód (On Thin Ice) film romantyczny, USA 1999, 85 min., reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Nicholle Tom, Tara Lipiński 12:45 Cinema, cinema (Cinema Cinema Cinema IV. (829) #14) magazyn filmowy, USA, 24 min. 13:20 Nieodparty urok (Simply Irresistible) komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, 91 min., reż. Mark Tarlov, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Sean Patrick Flanery 15:00 Jack Frost (Jack Frost) familijny, USA 1998, 97 min., reż. Troy Miller, wyk. Michael Keaton, Kelly Preston 16:45 Nowe przygody Tomka Sawyera (Modern Adventures Of Tom Sawyer) familijny, USA 1998, 95 min., reż. Adam Weissman, wyk. Erik Estrada, Laraine Newman 18:20 Totalna wojna (Boys Will Be Boys) familijny, USA 1999, 90 min., reż. Dom Deluise, wyk. Julie Hagerty, Randy Travis 20:00 Cinema, cinema (Cinema Cinema Cinema IV. (829) #14) magazyn filmowy, USA, 24 min. 20:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood – Gwyneth Paltrow (Hollywood Superstars: Gwyneth Paltrow) magazyn filmowy, USA, 25 min. 21:00 Morderstwo doskonałe (A Perfect Murder) thriller, USA 1998, 102 min., reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. Michael Douglas, Gwyneth Paltrow 22:45 Odwieczny wróg (Phantoms) horror, USA 1998, 92 min., reż. Joe Chappelle, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Joanna Going 00:25 Premiera Kamasutra, odc. 2 (Kama Sutra Ep. 02 - Nirvana) erotyczny, 29 min. 01:00 Halloween, 20 lat później (H20: Halloween) horror, USA 1998, 82 min., reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Jamie Lee Curtis, Charles Dutton 02:30 Niebezpieczny związek (Jill Rips) thriller, USA 1999, 90 min., reż. Anthony Hickcox, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Danielle Brett 04:05 Gwiazdy Hollywood – Nick Nolte (Hollywood Superstars: Nick Noltefilmowy, USA, 30 min. 04:40 Nieodparty urok (Simply Irresistible) komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, 91 min., reż. Mark Tarlov, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Sean Patrick Flanery Romantica 06.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 07.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 08.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 82) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 09.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 178) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 10.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 11.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 12.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 81) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 13.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 177) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 14.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 15.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 16.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 82) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 17.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 178) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 18.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 19.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 20.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 81) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 21.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 177) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 22.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 23.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 24.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 82) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 01.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 178) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) E! Entertainment 06.00 Za kulisami: The Wedding Planner (Behind the Scenes: The Wedding Planner) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 06.30 Focus: Wild on Riviera (In Focus: Wild on Riviera) - reportaż (60 min.) 07.30 Zbliżenia: kd lang (Extreme Close-Up: kd lang) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 08.00 Wkrótce premiera: Pay it Forward (Coming Attractions: Pay it Forward) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 08.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 09.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 09.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Vincent Price (Mysteries and Scandals: Vincent Price) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 10.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Larry Flynt (True Hollywood Story: Larry Flynt) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 11.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 11.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 12.00 Za kulisami: The Wedding Planner (Behind the Scenes: The Wedding Planner) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 12.30 Focus: Wild on Riviera 2000 (In Focus: Wild on Riviera) - reportaż (60 min.) 13.30 Zbliżenia: kd lang (Extreme Close-Up: kd lang) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 14.00 Wkrótce premiera: Pay it Forward (Coming Attractions: Pay it Forward) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 14.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 15.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 15.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Vincent Price (Mysteries and Scandals: Vincent Price) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 16.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Larry Flynt (True Hollywood Story: Larry Flynt) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 17.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 17.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 18.00 Zbliżenia: Sarah Brightman (Extreme Close-Up: Sarah Brightman) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 18.30 Focus: Wild on Riviera 2000 (In Focus: Wild on Riviera 2000) - reportaż (60 min.) 19.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 20.00 Za kulisami: The Family Man (Behind the Scenes: The Family Man) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 20.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 21.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 21.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Alan Ladd (Mysteries and Scandals: Alan Ladd) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 22.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Larry Flynt (True Hollywood Story: Larry Flynt) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 23.00 Wkrótce premiera: 13 Days (Coming Attractions: 13 Days) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 23.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 24.00 Zbliżenia: Sarah Brightman (Extreme Close-Up: Sarah Brightman) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 24.30 Focus: Wild on Riviera 2000 (In Focus: Wild on Riviera 2000) - reportaż (60 min.). Riwiera Francuska 2000 01.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 02.00 Za kulisami: The Family Man (Behind the Scenes: The Family Man) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 02.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 03.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 03.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Alan Ladd (Mysteries and Scandals: Alan Ladd) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 04.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Larry Flynt (True Hollywood Story: Larry Flynt) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 05.00 Wkrótce premiera: 13 Days (Coming Attractions: 13 Days) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 05.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.)